Sin compromisos
by T-Annita
Summary: UA.:.AxH.:. Ella ya lo tenia todo... más un próximo matrimonio. Él solo deseaba una aventura. Desde luego... ella jamas aceptaría algo así... ¿o si?


**Disclaimer: Shaman King **le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Y si, también le pertenece Hao T-T

**Advertencias:** Posibles escenas subidas de tono. Anna y Hao en su máxima expresión. Basada en una novela de las baratas, estilo mexicana xD, pero que conste, que solo la idea, las locuras y y desenlaces son ideas mías...

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sin compromisos**

**X**

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

_Ella… ya tenía lo que siempre había deseado, una carrera perfecta, una gran casa, lujos sin medida, sirvientes a su disposición, un apellido reconocido y respetado, un prometido y amigo maravilloso, la promesa de hijos….y un próximo matrimonio._

_Él… lo único que quería era conseguir ese empleo de sueldo millonario y una aventura_

_Desde luego, ella jamás aceptaría algo así… ¿o si?_

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Capitulo 1**

o+o

**El inicio de todo**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

- Estupida ventisca… estupido botones incompetente… estupido Marco y… -y demás frases fueron soltadas por la _dama,_ en un inútil intento de sentirse mejor ante la situación en la que se encontraba

El botones no tenia la culpa de nada, solo que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos indicado, por lo que recibió de golpe un abrigo muy pesado que lo arrojó al suelo sin recibir una mínima disculpa.

No era correcto su comportamiento, pero la hacia dejar de lado su estrés.

- Que rayos están mirando.

O al menos, lo disminuía un poco.

Las miradas curiosas y/o aterradas de mucamas y conserjes la siguieron durante el trayecto que tuvo que caminar para tomar el ascensor.

Presionó el botón con desesperación, y al ver que el bendito aparato no daba signos de abrir, insistió más apretando repetidas veces el verde susodicho, como si este pudiera sentir la enorme desesperación que sentía por llegar a su destino. Pero como es clásico en este tipo de situaciones, el indicador del piso no disminuía su número, sino que aumentaba, cosa que la hizo rabiar siendo que ella estaba en el primer piso.

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, y la campanita que anunciaba que solo quedaban 15 pisos por bajar, lentamente, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Harta de esperar, buscó otro ascensor u otro método para poder subir; mas parecía el único a pesar de ser un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero pudo reparar en un espejo de cuerpo completo colocado provisionalmente al lado. A falta de otra cosa que hacer, se volteó de manera que pudiera contemplarse totalmente en el.

Acomodó el escote de su vestido azul obscuro, no deseaba que se viera más de lo normal. Giró un poco para poder apreciar el vuelo de su falda y terminó asegurándose las horquillas de su peinado, contemplando lo bien que se veía, incluso podría pasar por una modelo. Solo un detalle le alejaba de la perfección. Un pequeño hilo sobresalía sobre de un lado de su cadera. Estuvo a punto de deshacerse del hilo, pero el sonido del ascensor abriéndose le detuvo su breve inspección de si misma. A pesar de ser perfeccionista, lo dejo pasar. Ya no había tiempo para remedirlo y dudaba que pasara subió al ascensor con rapidez, no tendría la paciencia necesaria para esperarlo de nuevo.

Se recargo en el fondo de este algo cansada…

Su hermano Marco, era un zorro astuto. Capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de ser el mejor, o en su lenguaje, tener más dinero. ¿Que otra razón para obligarla a formar parte de algo tan descabellado como lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Le había llamado intentando convencerla de que su pupilo en negocios… un tal Lyzerg, necesitaba una dama para que lo acompañara a una fiesta de fin de año de la empresa que intentaba comprar.

Casi hubiese aceptado; de no ser, que lo había pedido con tanta amabilidad que la obligó a sospechar terriblemente, suponiendo que la fingida amabilidad poseía un trasfondo turbio.

Tras una larga charla entre hermanos, terminó diciéndole que todo era parte de un plan que habían creado él y su amigo (y, estaba segura, que solo lo había pensado su hermanito) de que hiciera una pequeña actuación. Debía hacerse pasar por la **"esposa"**del tal Lyzerg y ayudarle a conseguir el dichoso puesto que tanto ansiaban desde tiempo atrás.

Marco no dejaba nada al azar, y menos algo así. Durante meses estudio como se daba todo en la empresa y como actuaba su dueño ante cada situación, y a la hora de contratar personal no era la excepción.

El señor Mephisto tenía una estricta política de contratar solo a hombres casados, necesitaba personas responsables y concentradas y que cuando las enviaran al extranjero no pensaran en desvelarse o divertirse con "alguien" más, que solo pensaron en el trabajo bien hecho y en volver a sus hogares.

Claro, que para ella, si el hombre era libertino, ni el matrimonio se lo quitaría.

En fin, según Marco, Lyzerg era un joven demasiado tímido y excesivamente caballeroso para algo así, por lo que, solicitó de los poderes de convencimiento de su adorada hermana menor para tal trabajo.

Y que ganaba al hacerse pasar por la esposa de alguien más…

Para empezar, poder conservar su empleo. Con sus influencias eso no era difícil, y por si no bastaba, el no manchar su nombre aumentado los rumores que circulaban acerca de su compromiso con Len y de cómo solo lo quería por su fortuna.

No le quedo de otra más que aceptar, pues ya estaba harta de ser blanco de criticas solo por ser bonita. Y sumándole la reputación de las rubias naturales… no le ayudaba en nada.

Al llegar al último piso, bajo del ascensor, rogando a los dioses que por favor Len no se llegase a enterar nunca de esto. No había que malinterpretarlo. Len Tao era un novio excepcional, muy pocos conocían su lado romántico, entre los afortunados, ella encabezaba la lista, y sabia cuanto la quería. Más no creía que existiese alguien capaz de soportar una actuación de este tipo.

Terminó sus cavilaciones al enterarse de que había llegado a la puerta de entrada de la lujosa fiesta.

Alisó una vez más los pliegues de la falda del vestido tratando de ignorar el molesto hilo suelto que aún traía la falda, respiró profundo para adoptar su habitual porte de mujer fría y abrió la puerta…

"_Solo espero que la noche termine pronto"_

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**¡Que los acompañen los grandes espiritus... chocarreros... XD!**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
